ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Unknown Soldier Ghosts
The Unknown Soldier Ghosts erikburnham Tweet 2/20/16 are ghosts of two unidentified soldiers from World War I. Luis Delgado deviantart reply 5/21/16 History One morning, two Unknown Soldier Ghosts manifested from the Tomb of the Unknown Soldier at the Arc de Triomphe. Peter Venkman (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #4" (2016) (Comic p.15). Peter Venkman says: "Ghosts from this morning." The Ghostbusters engaged them despite the Arc being an unapproved location for them to conduct their services at. After some time passed, one of the ghosts picked up a red car and threw it. Ray Stantz shoved a Frenchman out of the way as he stuttered it was his car and he just paid it off. Peter Venkman and Winston Zeddemore snagged them in Proton Streams but Ray was distracted by a crowd of people that gathered around him. Oddly, the ghosts partially shifted their forms and became less human in appearance. Peter decided to try and throw a Trap on his own. The ghost broke free then helped the other pull away as well. The ghosts flew straight to Ray, sending the people running. One ghost grabbed at Ray's Trap, which was occupied by the Poveglian Artifact. Winston wrangled him but the other came up through the ground. Peter threw out the Trap and quickly captured them. Ray looked into the Trap and yelled out. The National Police Force confiscated their equipment and took them to a police station to sort things out. Two hours later, Kaia May mistakenly released the ghosts while trying to locate the artifact. Winston Zeddemore (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #4" (2016) (Comic p.14). Winston Zeddemore says: "Cooling our heels for two hours while the cops "put us in our place"?" The room and equipment was trashed. They spooked officers in the bull pen then flew out of the station with the Trap holding the artifact. They entered the Louvre Museum down the road. In short order, the museum began to "bleed" slime. No more than 15 minutes later, the President of France called the station asking for the Ghostbusters' intervention. Winston Zeddemore (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #4" (2016) (Comic p.19). Winston Zeddemore says: "They haven't been gone for more than 15 minutes." The Ghostbusters and Lieutenant Philip Constantin discovered the artifact changed hands and was in possession of the ghost of Jean l'Ecorcheur. After they trapped him, the Lieutenant reminded them they should check around the area for the Unknown Solider Ghosts. Trivia *The car thrown by one of the ghosts has the license plate number "4386TN75," a nod to the license plate number of the Citroen DS car used by the Griswold family in "National Lampoon's European Vacation" *After being released from the Trap, the ghosts' forms appear to be visually based on later forms of the Imps from The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Joke's on Ray" *On page 16 of Ghostbusters International #10, on the white board is a photo of the Unknown Soldier Ghosts. Appearances IDW Comics *Ongoing Series **Volume 3 ***Ghostbusters International #4 ***Ghostbusters International #5 ****Mentioned on What Came Before! page What Came Before! page (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #5" (2016) (Comic What Came Before! page). Line reads: "Once there, they ran across a manifestation near the Tomb of the Unknown Soldier at the Arc de Triomphe - ghosts that wanted the psychokinetically charged scrap of cloth Ray had found in Poveglia's haunted asylum!" ****Alluded to by Lieutenant Constantin on page 19 Lieutenant Philip Constantin (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #5" (2016) (Comic p.19). Lieutenant Constantin says: "But should we not first make sure the ghosts we followed here aren't still lurking about?" References Gallery UnknownSoldierGhosts02.jpg UnknownSoldierGhosts03.jpg UnknownSoldierGhosts04.jpg UnknownSoldierGhosts05.jpg UnknownSoldierGhosts06.jpg UnknownSoldierGhosts07.jpg UnknownSoldierGhosts08.jpg UnknownSoldierGhosts09.jpg UnknownSoldierGhosts10.jpg UnknownSoldierGhosts11.jpg UnknownSoldierGhosts12.jpg UnknownSoldierGhosts13.jpg UnknownSoldierGhosts14.jpg UnknownSoldierGhosts15.jpg UnknownSoldierGhosts16.jpg KylieGriffinIDW71.jpg|Photograph seen in Ghostbusters International #10 Category:Ghosts Category:IDW Characters